Konoha High: This is Happiness
by xokatel
Summary: SasuNaruSasu Yuri genderbend! Fem!Naru and Fem!Sasu. Naruko x Sasuka x Naruko. SasuNaru yuri. Naruko finds herself at a decision should she finally confess to the stoic brunette? Or will she fear becoming just another rejected fan of Sasuka's. Meanwhile Sasuka focuses on some thinking of her own. Perhaps Naruko had nothing to worry about! Yuri. Shoujo Ai. Genderbend


Naruko x Sasuka- Everybody is genderbended :D

Konoha High – This is Happiness

SasuNaru Yuri Valentines!

Happy Valentines/Love/Shipping day to all

* * *

The blonde rushed across the halls, two sets of three matching whiskers upon her cheeks. She covered her mouth, masking out her laughter as she sneaked into the classroom, just a minute to spare before class. She had managed to stay all night, reading those ridiculous super-hero comics, and staying on time.

And today, Valentine's Day was the perfect chance to add in a themed prank. Naruko Uzamaki was sure of it. It all started getting up early and slipping a certain note into Iruka-san's bag, before she got up that morning, signed from Kakashi-san.

Well to be fair it wasn't so bad as a prank, heck he was helping the two female school employees. She managed to slip a typed out note upon the front of Kakashi's desk, signed from Iruka-sensei, to meet at the Sharingan Café at 4 o clock today. Surprisingly Sakuran seemed interested or bored enough to help Naruko with her quest and helped Naruko with the wording.

Apparently, 'Hey I need to see you!' was not romantic wording.

She had noticed the two women particularly interested towards each other during the last parent-teacher conference.

Iruka had been kind enough to take the twin-tailed blonde student into her home, after her parents had died in a freak accident. She managed to support both her and Naruko while working full time as the school's much needed counselor. And well it was time to get his mother-figure to actually talk to the other person after all the constant questions about 'how school was going? And how her particular class with Hayate-san was going?' Iruka sure had no problem scolding her but when it came to older women she gotten tongue tied. All Iruka could do was blush when around Kakashi-sensei.

So the young teenager figured it was time to get them together. Or force them, either one.

"What are you doing dobe?" Naruko turned behind her quickly. A wrinkle appeared on the blondes forehead as she looked back.

"Baka Sasuka! The blonde scanned over the older girl's nearly flawless features. Her hair was a long raven black color that seemed to just shimmer underneath the lights in the classroom. It was spiked all along the back of her head. Her eyes were rather dark and mysterious much like her attitude, like a dark cloudy fog of brown swarmed amongst her black Irises.

She wore the traditional school uniform, a semi-long blue and white plaid skirt, with a long sleeved white blouse which was further colored by a white and blue along the collar of the shirt with a large red bow. Her uniform was standard but being on the school council and honor roll system she was allowed to wear the color blue. Naruko herself wore the same white blouse and red bow but with an orange color, worn by the standard student at Konoha Gakuen.

Naruko's sky blue eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets as her fingers curled into a fist, held to her side, to surpress her anger at Sasuka. She had to have that smug face on at all times which set her off. Naruko began leaning over towards the seat Sasuka occupied behind her, as her face loomed across from the face of the calm looking Sasuka Uchiha. "I happen to actually be doing something that will benefit our whole class! I also happen to have a name you know"

The raven haired beauty simply rolled her eyes, followed by a natural smirk, testing Naruko's confidence in her little scheme. It was no secret the school had known about the Professor and School Counselors interactions around each other, so Sasuka could put in some pieces. That and Sakuran just had to spend his free time bothering complaining complaining about Naruko's plans. "So Naruko," the girl paused, her voice sounding a bit different in tone as the name seemed to roll of her tongue so slowly, it causes the blonde to back up a bit.

She felt her cheeks flush from the contact. But her eyes still remained focused on Sasuka. "Tell me-what is this plan of yours?"

Naruko was about to open her mouth and speak before hearing the silver haired professor. She must had walked in just a few moments go, she wore a dark green pencil skirt along with a long blazer of the same color. Her one eye was covered by what looked like a large black scarf, exposing a long red scar underneath. Despite her cold looks, Kakashi had become quite popular with her students. "Naruko, sit down it's time for lecture now. And I don't want to give you another after school detention today…" The silver haired instructor spoke, sitting back at her desk with the briefcase held out in front of her.

Naruko pouted and sat down, but not before sticking her tongue out at Sasuka, who simply ignored the gesture. Why was she the only one called on…? Wait? Naruko focused herself on the teacher before her, quickly putting away the small paper note into her bag.

Had she read that note already? Wait did this mean…her plan…worked? Yes! Naruko internally and externally jumped for joy. Earning a glare for the professor. Now with those two paired off perhaps Kakashi and Iruka could be less harsh with their usual punishments towards her.

* * *

As the class let dismissed, Naruko found herself drawn back to the raven haired beauty. She seemed a bit out of it at the moment, leading the twin tailed girl to walk over to her desk. She deadpanned at the sight. Sasuka's bag and desk had all around be filled with chocolate hearts and multicolored flowers. Why the hell would she be down on a day where all students both male and female alike worshipped her?

It didn't help much either to see Sakuran, who hadn't even given Naruko the time of day as a friend, was fawning over Sasuka during class. He just had to volunteer to only be Sasuka's partner, leaving Naruko again the last one out, and forced to become a group with those two.

Seeing Sakuran fawn over Sasuka like that had started to irritate her today. Perhaps it was the way Sasuka wouldn't even react towards it, and treat it like an everyday thing. Or Perhaps it was the way she hated seeing someone trying so hard to get the attention of someone who had never previously paid any mind to him.

Sasuka was the most popular girl at Konoha High yet she still had to accept anyones affections. Why was that so irritating to see? Naruko's words began to spit out before her brain could comprehend them. "Oi. Teme~ what's with the face? This should be a wonderful holiday to you? Being worshipped like a queen and all."

The raven haired beauty looked up, eyes intently holding Naruko's gaze. They had become the only ones occupying the class room at the moment as Kakashi-sensei leave her classroom, in a blissful daze.

Her expression was rather serious and kept the twin-tailed girl quiet. "I was just thinking…" Sasuka whispered out quite honest, though she noticed Naruko's attention was simply on counting, using her fingers of all things how many boxes of chocolates were on and around her desk. She sighed, "You should try it some time…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! You know you are the most frustrating girl I know!" Naruko found herself yet again, tripping over her words, as her hands planted on Sasuka's desk, looking at her, their faces within inches. "What do you have to think about now? You're already the head of your class, you're loved by everyone! Some of us…" Naruko bit her lip her eyes beginning to burn, she was so wrapped up in the moment she hadn't noticed Sasuka's expression turn from calm to quite somber.

"Some of us don't even have anyone we are noticed by in this school! Not like you can relate! You could have anyone here and you just…couldn't understand to know what it's like to completely alone! To be simply ignored by the person you like the most!" The words flurried out and Naruko felt her face burn she shoved down the pink wrapped package into her bag, further, shifting her eyes back to Sasuka.

Her usual come backs were not heard the dark haired girl stayed silent, taking a breath and gathering her things.

She however left several boxes of chocolates on the desk. "You act as though you're the only one who's experienced pain Naruko…and wouldn't it be crueler to lie to those who affections I don't accept then to just turn them down at the start? Not like I'm able to actually explain to you. Like I said you should try thinking."

Sasuka paused, pointing towards the candy boxes in their light pink ribbons. , "Have them. I never had much of a sweet tooth anyway, perhaps one of those was given by the person you _like the most", _those last words were spat out like poison as Sasuka turned on her heel about to disappear amongst the crowd of students in the hallway. "You say I can have anyone I want, as if it were that simple. As if _I couldn't understand_ what it's like to feel lonely. To have the person I have longed for all along be near me yet so far away…" The rave haired girl slipped into the crowd her dark black bangs covering her eyes, though her mouth exposed a frown upon her lips.

Naruko felt her legs give way to her body weight, had they been shaking that long? That wasn't the point, today she was going to finally talk to Sasuka. Naruko looked back at the heart-shaped box in her bag. "None of that was what I meant to say…" she whispered to herself toying with the soft ribbons on the boxes that had once belonged to Sasuka.

She felt her heart die a little. "So there was someone all along you wanted huh…" Yes, the punishment of a lecture from Iruka, or being looked down upon as bottom of the class was nothing compared to this.

* * *

Naruko walked down the hallways, not seeing Sasuka during their lunch period or really anywhere amoung campus. _Why did I say that?_ Naruko thought, she knew Sasuka went through the same pain losing her parents and at an even later age where she still suffered from holding memories of them. Having all the admirers in the world couldn't hold a place to that?

Why did she have to call her out on that too? Just because Naruko didn't have the guts to finally confess to that person she fell in love with, didn't mean she had to be cruel to Sasuka.

She looked behind her to find Sakuran. "Hey Naruko," the young male said with a yawn, he had a small wrapped box, with silver ribbons attached all around, inside his locker. He took the packet out hiding it beneath his coat pocket. "You seen Sasuka around?"

The blonde shook her head, the silent gesture causing the pink haired male to raise an eyebrow. What had gotten into her? Naruko knew the second she'd talk to Sakuran she'd be lectured into apologizing. Even if Sakuran hadn't been smitted with Sasuka, he still held deep respect and admiration for the older girl. So there was no way he'd let Naruko go when she clearly knew something was going on.

"I tried talking to Sasuka…" she began a hand scratching at the back of her neck. Sakuran rolled her eyes, knowing this story couldn't end well.

* * *

Naruko had been right, Sakuran had gone on and on about the ethics of what she said to Sasuka. She'd mentioned how insensitive her words were and threatened to force Orochimara and her as lab partners for the rest of the semester. Being a son of a chairman certainly had it's benefits.

Naruko gave in, but not long after, she noticed the dark haired raven girl walking down the hall again. "S-Sasuka, what are you doing here, I?" she fumbled out.

The raven haired girl looked over, her face having the same calm expression as she answered. "I have class this way...you should hurry about already so you aren't late." And she continued on, not before being pursued again Sakuran, the box in hand.

Naruko left, unsure of what to do with the pounding heartbeat and ache against her chest. She left not knowing the raven haired beauty looked back at her, before shaking her head, and once again turning down Sakuran's offer.

* * *

The blonde felt rather bad, not even showing up for the first part of her last class, all cause she couldn't face the idea. Sasuka had someone she cared for as well, and likely was never going to be her.

She prepared to leave for class, rummaging through her locker, amongst the books as she saw a white folded paper fall out. It had her name written on it. She bent down to pick it up, looking over the contents on the note.

'Naruko,

I'd like to talk to see you later today. Meet me at the rooftop at 4pm

-Sasuka'

Wait! Naruko blinked, reading the small note again. She mumbled under her breath "Well of course she just expects me to agree to go," though she couldn't help but smile all the same. She decided to walk into their shared classroom, knowing fully well she'd be late. She had to face Sasuka eventually.

Xoxoxo

As their class ended Naruko found some time to think through things, Sasuka had walked on ahead. She watched the girl with such natural grace and beauty, and felt her chest clench again.

Why Sasuka had wanted to meet with her was a mystery on her own. It would be fifteen minutes from now they would talk. About what she couldn't imagine? But the thought of that someone Sasuka cared for perhaps even loved, made her almost not want to go. What if she would be facing something terrifying…her truth.

* * *

Naruko hiked up amoung the flight of stairs, a hand clenched against her chest, as she finally made it to the top floor, where she opened the metal door. The school had been nearly abandoned aside from the few dedicated fanboys and girls looking for Sasuka, and hoping to earn her affections through means of candy and flowers.

Perhaps Naruko had been silly too, following along with the tradition. She looked towards the bag at her side seeing the pink heart shaped box still in place.

There among the courtyard gates, Sasuka stood. Keeping her promise after all despite the things Naruko had said to her earlier.

The sun was beginning to set and a ray of light seemed to strike the raven haired girl in a way that made her glow. Looking more beautiful and perfect than normal, as if it were possible for Naruko to look at her another way. She had acted out of jealousy towards the girl, and fear of being shut down.

The blonde walked over slowly to the brunette leaning by the railing over the gate. "S-sasuka" Naruko stuttered out, finally getting the darker haired girl to turn around. She appeared deep in thought as well, but kept her eyes focused onto the two nervous blue orbs in front of her.

Unfortunately for Sasuka it didn't last long. She noticed the twin tailed blonde bending over before her, her bag tossed upon the ground and a pink and red colored heart shaped box in her hands. She held them out in her hands, arms outstretched right in front of Sasuka. The dark haired girl blinked, feeling something inside her begin to almost warm. She noticed the girl's expression, as she stood before her dedicated, taking the box of chocolates before her.

Naruko looked up, eyes a sky blue color, looking as if they were to tear up. What had she been so afraid of? Sasuka thought.

"I'm sorry…" Naruko said suddenly.

Sasuka stopped for a moment, holding the box of chocolates against her chest. She remained quiet looking at the girl.

"I shouldn't have said those things..I was just jealous and scared.."

"Scared?" Sasuka repeated, feeling her mouth begin to dry as Naruko stepped close to her.

"I guess I was so scared of seeing you thinking of me like all your fans…To the point where I'd become less to you. So despite what I wanted to say I couldn't do it."

Sasuka blinked stepping back a bit confused, "What are you saying?"

"I wanted to give you my gift earlier, but I couldn't. I figured if someone who turned down those at the top of the school, what makes me think I could compete and make things any different." Naruko turned down her head as the dark haired girl began to pick up the pieces.

_So she hadn't been meaning to give this Sakuran at all? _Sasuka thought to herself. _So then all along…?_

"So that wasn't meant for Sakuran." Sasuka spoke aloud what she had already confirmed. Naruko's eyes opened as she looked before the girl, a small played on her face as she shook her head.

"You said before I need to try thinking of all things! So of course I did when planning to give that to you! And I had to obviously think as well teme to figure out that I-I" Naruko stuttered, earning a smirk from the older girl, looking over her in a way she'd never seen Sasuka express. Much like a animal after finding it's prey, the look of victory spread across her lips. Naruko turned away, "Well maybe you should have been thinking more…you know! I'm not interested in Sakuran and the person I need….Well the person I. I think I love you, you know!" Naruko flushed a fierce shade of red, before covering her mouth with her hand. That hadn't meant to come out that way! And saying her usual add on catch phrase of 'you know' of all things. How the hell was she supposed to win over someone like Sasuka's heart?

"But…you know-" She paused trying to think over her words, "I'm not foolish enough to think you'd feel the same way. You even said before you had liked someone here…So I'll just leave now and save you the Uchiha reject-" Naruko gulped noticing that unsual expression on Sasuka's face as she neared toward her. She gulped.

Naruko felt her body heat increasing as the older girl came closer and closer to her. Both girls playing a game of cat and mouse until Naruko felt her back hit against the wall.

The dark haired girl, looked over at her, bending down to place her gift upon the ground, before a hand had intertwined with Naruko's own shaking hand. Sasuka held a hand under the blonde's chin. She could feel Naruko shivering against her, face bright red, and Sasuka finally did it. She leaned in capturing Naruko's lips with her own.

They moved against each other and Sasuka snaked an arm around the blonde's waist bringing their bodies together. Naruko swore she felt her eyes watering, preparing for her heart to break at that moment she confessed, only now to feel so…complete.

Sasuka broke the kiss, hand still intertwined with Naruko's, as she leaned down to whisper into the girl's ear. "I love you, Dobe. But I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. If you want me to be yours you as well will belong to me.." She said with a rather sinister grin upon her face, Naruko could only nod as she flushed, feeling the lips pressed against her own.

Her eyes remained open to catch a small piece of the sun-setting before falling into the world of Sasuka Uchiha. Perhaps after feeling so alone, so afraid this moment would never come, Naruko had forgotten.

She never thought she'd feel a moment like this. Sasuka had accepted her, knowing fully well of Naruko's personality, and often thoughtless behavior. This moment now was perfect. Sasuke's form pressed against her own, their hearts as emotionally and physically close as they had ever been. Losing herself in the world of the one she longed for so long, Naruko realized. This is happiness.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day :D


End file.
